El truco final
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Gale está en la arena más solo que la una. No tiene aliados, no tiene a nadie hasta que lo encuentra.


_Para el reto del tarot, desafío multifandom del foro Hasta El Final de la_ Pradera. _Carta siete de bastos: "Sentirse amenazado. Luchar contra un problema demasiado grande. Tener confianza en la propia fortaleza"._ **  
**

 ** _El Truco Final_**

Suena el gong.

Se aleja lo bastante de la base de lanzamiento y se detiene a unos diez metros de la Cornucopia. Se siente por un segundo paralizado, sin saber si correr directo hacia lo que parece un bosque o ir a intentar agarrar algo: un arma, provisiones, lo que sea. No es propia de él esa duda. Por lo general es una persona que sigue un plan, que toma decisiones y las mantiene. Pero la arena es diferente. La arena no es la vida, se lo dijo su mentor y es cierto. La arena te cambia. Nada más subir ahí arriba ha comenzado a sentirse como si fuera otra persona.

Los profesionales ya se han hecho fuertes alrededor de la Cornucopia. Hay varios cuerpos inmóviles en el suelo y no ha pasado ni un minuto desde el pitido de salida. Perdió su ventaja en el momento de duda, ahora no tiene idea de qué hacer, aunque está claro que ponerse en marcha sería un primer paso hacia mantenerse con vida. Intenta localizar a su compañera de Distrito escrutando rápidamente el terreno, al no encontrarla, vira ciento ochenta grados y corre tanto como le es posible hacia el bosque desconocido. Corre hasta que el sonido de acero contra acero, de gritos de dolor y aullidos de triunfo queda difuminado con su aliento y los murmullos del bosque. Hasta que lo pierde por fin.

La arena es una frondosa arboleda que se abandona a la vista, bastante similar a lo que tiene cerca de casa. Eso es una suerte, puede reconocer la mayoría de las especies y le hace sentir menos extraño. No obstante, está claro que allí no sabrá orientarse igual. Busca agua lo primero, le recomedó su mentor. No es que su mentor sea ningún ejemplo a seguir, pero ganó sus Juegos, justo lo que él pretende. Mejor seguir su consejo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no tiene ni idea de qué hacer.

Intenta escuchar el bosque, conocerlo, buscar huellas de animales que lo guíen hacia alguna fuente.

Ya se está arrepintiendo de estar solo, con las manos vacías, de no tener al menos un cuchillo para matar uno de los conejos con los que se está cruzando o hacer un agujero en el suelo por si hubiera agua. Lo intenta con las piedras que encuentra por el camino. No es que tenga hambre, tampoco siente sed, más bien tiene un nudo de tensión en las tripas. Lo que sucede es que la vida le ha enseñado a ser previsor.

Se siente por un momento un cobarde por no haber luchado en la Cornucopia, aunque abandona enseguida la idea a cambio de la de seguir vivo. Si se hubiera metido en el baño de sangre podría no estarlo. Era cuestión de estadística y hay que confiar en las estadísticas.

Pierde un día entero moviéndose de un lado a otro en busca de un lugar en el que poder asentarse unas horas. Nada le parece lo bastante seguro. Sigue alerta, pero comienza a notar el cansancio, la lengua seca y leves pinchazos en las articulaciones. Intenta buscar el sol, calcular las horas que lleva allí metido. Cada hora es un triunfo, le había dicho el mentor. Intenta tomarlo de esa manera y encontrar un espacio para protegerse durante la noche.

No es tan buen escalador, pero puede subir a un árbol con cierta facilidad. Se encarama a uno cualquiera justo al caer la noche. La arena se salta el atardecer. Suenan los cañones. Diez muertos. En ese momento tiene la certeza de que ha hecho bien en escapar, no soporta la idea de que sus hermanos le hubieran visto morir a la primera de cambio. Su compañera de distrito se mantiene con vida, a saber dónde.

Apenas logra dormir un par de horas, en precario equilibrio, inquieto y con los nervios a flor de piel. Con la ingrata sensación de no haber hecho nada desde que entró en la arena. Piensa que va a ser difícil, pero lo correcto sería situar al resto de tributos. Baja del árbol y comienza un nuevo periplo. Es una noche sin estrellas, con la luna llena emitiendo una suerte de resplandor artificial y amarillento.

Intenta deshacer lo corrido, lo caminado y alcanzar la Cornucopia al resguardo de las sombras. No cree que pueda llegar hasta allí, aunque supone que el resto de tributos se habrán quedado por los alrededores, al menos los profesionales, los más peligrosos, defendiendo el botín de armas y víveres. Por lo que sabe, no se han formado más alianzas al margen de la profesional, compuesta por los chicos del Uno y del Dos y la chica del Cuatro.

El muchacho del Cuatro no presentó voluntario, solo tuvo la misma mala suerte que él, y parecía ajeno a todo, además de algo perdido. Habían entablado conversación un par de veces en los entrenamientos. Le resultó agradable, consiguió que sonriera dadas las circunstancias. Daba la impresión de ser un simple pescador, un chico de distrito en vez de una máquina de matar personas. Tendría que haber aceptado su insinuación de alianza, sin embargo se mantuvo en sus trece sobre empezar solo, acabar solo y no crear lazos de ningún tipo mientras estuviera en la arena.

Despuntando el día comienza a ver clarear los árboles, señal de que se acerca al punto de encuentro. Decide parar allí y observar en la distancia. Durante la noche ha identificado sonidos humanos, humo de fogatas, algunos sollozos. Lo dejó estar y siguió avanzando. Desde su posición no puede ver a los profesionales, sin embargo intuye un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

Gira la cabeza y ve una mancha de pelo rubio abalanzarse sobre él. Sabe quién es, reconoce su silueta. Furiosa en lugar de fría resulta todavía más cautivadora. Por alguna razón sabía que ellos dos iban a encontrarse, siempre lo supo. Se habían mirado demasiado durante toda la farándula previa a los juegos, a pesar de no haber cruzado palabra.

Ella lleva una espada sujeta con ambas manos. Él la esquiva, es rápido e incluso más ágil que ella, pues sostiene el peso de la espada. Ella es fuerte, pero no lo bastante como para sostener la espada con una sola mano que es lo que está intentando en ese momento. Resulta una barbaridad de arma, de hoja ancha y filo cortante. Ella pierde el equilibrio, pierde el factor sorpresa, no obstante se recompone con rapidez y alza la espada, blandiéndola sobre su cabeza. Él vuelve a moverse, tras ella. Es un curioso baile. Su mentor le dijo que aprovechara los entrenamientos para aprender a defenderse, que ocultase sus habilidades con el arco o las trampas, que no le daría tiempo a aprender a usar un arma en unos pocos días.

Él la agarra por la cintura e intenta desestabilizarla hacia atrás. Caen juntos, ella con la espada elevada por encima de ambos. No les corta a los dos por la mitad de chiripa. La tiene sobre el, la espalda contra su pecho y la pelambrera cayéndoles por encima como una sábana. Aún huele al jabón del Capitolio, a sudor y a ira. Él sube las manos desde la cintura para presionarla a la altura de las costillas. Tal vez si la deja sin aire soltará la espada. Sujeta su pecho entre los brazos y presiona con fuerza.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunta ella.

—Intentar que no me mates —responde él.

Ella agacha la cabeza y le clava los dientes en una mano. Nota el dolor subiendo desde allí a todos los nervios del cuerpo, pero la mantiene firme, no la suelta.

Se maldice mil veces por no haber intentado conseguir un arma, y entonces se da cuenta, ella tiene de sobra. Alguna será para él. Repitiendo la idea que le ha dado decide usar los dientes. Ella ha empezado, además es su única arma por el momento. Se los clava en la piel fina de la cara interna de la muñeca hasta atravesar la carne y sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en la lengua. Surte efecto. Ella emite un bramido que le taladra el tímpano y suelta la espada. Él aprovecha ese momento para ponerse sobre ella. Es alta y delgada, siente un cuerpo perfectamente esculpido bajo el suyo. Agarra su brazo herido y lo lleva por encima de su cabeza sin ningún cuidado, la sangre chorrea por los brazos de ambos. Ella le mira como un animal herido.

— _Te voy a matar_ —Sisea entre dientes–. _Te voy a matar_.

 _Yo a ti no_ , piensa él. _No todavía_.

Intenta agarrar la espada que ha quedado abandonada en el suelo. Pesa una tonelada y media. No es una buena arma. Ella se retuerce por debajo, él la inmoviliza cuanto puede con su propio cuerpo. Ella es grande, pero él lo es más.

Parece que se calma, lo único que hace daño en ese momento es su mirada; lo atraviesa como agudos bloques de hielo.

—¿Por qué estás sola? —Se le ocurre preguntar.

Piensa que no va a contestarle, sin embargo lo hace.

—Las cosas han salido de otra manera a como las tenía planeadas.

—¿Ya has matado a toda tu alianza?

—Se escaparon un par de ellos.

Lo siguiente que pasa es un borrón en la memoria. Huele el peligro antes de oírlo, pisadas lentas, una inhalación profunda y un silbido. Baja la guardia por un momento. Al segundo siguiente está contemplando al chico muerto en el suelo. Puede que no esté muerto al cien por cien, pero se encuentra en proceso, se desangra atravesado por un cuchillo.

Se incorpora. Busca a la chica y la encuentra con la espada en la mano, rabia en la cara y una pose que le hace pensar en diosas guerreras.

—¿Por qué me has salvado?

—No lo sé. Nos he salvado a ambos. Y haz el favor de no quejarte, sigues vivo.

Cierto, continúa de una pieza. Otra vez de chiripa. Mira alrededor y encuentra algo en el suelo. Otro golpe de suerte. Ya van dos, contando que ella no haya querido cargárselo y matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Y ahora qué —dice—. ¿Seguimos con lo nuestro?

—Me estás apuntando con una flecha —contesta ella.

—Bueno sí. Tú tienes una espada en mi pecho.

—No me fio de ti. No eres buena persona, chico del 12 —le dice.

Él sonríe por primera vez desde que entró en la arena. Ella no le ha matado. Todavía.

—Tú tampoco, chica peligrosa del 1. No sé por qué intentas disimularlo.

Como era de esperar continúan juntos. La dinámica es sencilla. Gracias a él saben camuflarse decentemente y localizar comida. Actúan por la noche, protegidos por las sombras como buenos criminales. Localizan tributos. Él los hiere con una flecha y ella los remata con la espada. Le hace sentir un poco mejor no verse obligado a dar el golpe de gracia. Rara vez se pregunta cómo los verán desde fuera. Supone que están entre los favoritos del Capitolio. Han enviado regalos. Están haciendo una escabechina y eso gusta. Además, hacen una bonita pareja.

Se convierten, de alguna manera, en el equipo perfecto. A él le preocupa más la forma en que lo ven desde casa. ¿Piensan que se ha convertido en un despiadado asesino? Si lo hacen, no van mal encaminados. Solo espera que sepan que su única intención es regresar con ellos.

El último tributo es el más correoso y el menos agradecido. Es el muchacho del Cuatro, el que no fue voluntario, el que le caía bien. Había sobrevivido junto a la chica del Siete hasta que a ella la mataron las picaduras de restreavíspula. Él y su aliada no corren peligro. El Capitolio les ha enviado un repelente de insectos. El chico del Cuatro sufre evidentes alucinaciones cuando lo encuentran. Todos los muertos, todos aquellos a los que han matado, fueron presas fáciles. Pero ese chico está completamente indefenso. Inconsciente, con sacudidas y emitiendo sonidos incompresibles por la boca.

No obstante, él sabe que puede sobrevivir si lo dejan en paz. Lo ha visto en otras ediciones. Todavía no se ha inflamado, no se ha vuelto color verde ni tiene picaduras purulentas a la vista. Gale decide intentarlo. Que el chaval sobreviva. Dejarlo para después. Comienzan a pesar tantos cadáveres a sus espaldas. No duerme lo que se dice bien y están en su cabeza durante el día, le cuentan cosas.

Decide esperar un poco. O para ser más exactos, no puede hacerlo.

—Vámonos. No supone un peligro —le comenta a su aliada.

—¿Para qué? —Pregunta ella— ¿Para matarlo más adelante, cuando esté consciente? Atraviésale el cerebro con una flecha y hazle un favor. Demuestra de una vez que eres capaz.

Así lo hace. Apunta cuidadosamente para no errar y causa su primera víctima mortal de los Juegos. Alguien que ni siquiera tiene la posibilidad de defenderse. Pero existe otra razón para que quisiera dejarlo. Estaba retrasando el momento. No de matar, sino de quedarse ellos dos solos.

Están cerca de la cornucopia. Han pasado la noche allí, se fueron acercando más y más conforme eliminaban los potenciales peligros. Las últimas horas las han pasado en los alrededores, turnándose el descanso y la vigilancia. Ahora han eliminado al último. No hay manera de evitarlo.

—¿Cómo lo hacemos? —Pregunta.

—Como prefieras —repone ella, con la espada ya empuñada en ambas manos, manchada de sangre reseca. Parece aún más peligrosa que antes, sucia y ensangrentada. Con los ojos hinchados por la falta de sueño, la tensión y el hambre; la maraña de pelo cayéndole por la frente y los ojos.

Gale evalúa la situación. Tiene un par de cuchillos y un arco. Ella está mucho más armada, también más decidida. En un combate cuerpo a cuerpo estaría en clara desventaja en cuanto a las armas, pues lo que mejor maneja es el arco y queda descartado. Por otro lado, sin hacer uso de armas sería demasiado macabro matarse a golpes. No quiere brindar ese espectáculo al Capitolio. Han sido limpios en todo momento, cada crimen perfecto, sin ensañamiento o vísceras, o miembros colgando, solo algunas salpicaduras de sangre. No quiere estropearlo al final.

—Separarnos es una tontería si es lo que estás pensando —afirma ella.

No lo estaba pensando, ya que ella tiene razón. Mandarían mutos, llamas, habría un terremoto, corrimientos de tierra, con tal de volver a juntarlos.

Gale espera. Espera a ver si ella le clava la espada, entre las costillas, en medio del pecho, justo donde está apuntando.

Nada.

—¿No puedes? —pregunta al fin.

—Te salve la vida —le dice irritada—. Qué menos que opongas algo de resistencia. No eres una buena persona, chico del 12.

Tiene razón. No lo es.

Él da un paso atrás y ella avanza uno hacia delante. Él retrocede otros dos y ella se queda quieta. Él se lleva la mano al cinturón, donde tiene un cuchillo.

Ella sonríe de lado, es lo que estaba esperando. El combate definitivo. Para ganarse la gloria. No quiere las cosas fáciles.

En el fondo es más noble que él.

Tiene que reconocer que resulta grandioso el simple hecho de mirarla; con la cabeza alta, los músculos tensos, el destello en sus ojos del brillo del sol y el viento ondeando su larga melena.

Ella camina un paso más, le sonríe a conciencia. Esa sonrisa es más fácil y es sincera.

Gale salta como puede hacia atrás, movido por la onda expansiva, por las ganas de terminar con todo y terminar vivo. Se arrastra, medio chamuscado, con el reflejo de la llamas iluminando la parte de los ojos que aún puede mantener abierta.

No mira como ella estalla en pedazos. No desea saber lo bien que funciona su truco. Su truco final.

Ya tendrá tiempo para pensar en ello cuando regrese a casa.


End file.
